Summer sun
by steam-panda
Summary: A quick one-shot. wally and dick get together on a beach. Birdflash. guy love. Dick Grayson / Wally West


**Summer sun. **

Wally lay on his bed thinking of a long time ago. Soooooooooooo long ago.

When him and robin would run around the beach in summer just them and Roy. This year though Roy was busy so it would be just him and Robin he had known Robins identity for quite a while as when they were young and had just become friends Robin could already tell he was trustworthy.

"I'm at the beach. :3" said the text from robin. Wally got dresses in his flash swim trunks' and his flip-flops with a red shirt over the top.

* * *

Within seconds Wally was lying next to robin in the sun on a beach far from their home. This meant he could take off his glasses. When Wally saw he still had them on he lent over the younger boy removing them slowly reviling a sleeping Dick Grayson. Wally giggled slightly to himself. Working with the bat must be tiring he thought he lay next to the small boy and fell asleep instantly.

Robin sat up he had only been pretending to be asleep. When ever he did he knew Wally would lie next to him. He loved feeling the speedster's heat against his boy.

"Wally I love you." whispered the younger boy leaning in to kiss Wally's cheek but what he didn't count on was Wally waking up when Robin sat up. Wally had stayed still to see what had happened which lead to this very moment. This most AMAZING moment ever.

Wally's mouth meeting robins made the two boys moan. Wally let is tongue slip in to robins mouth and Wally returned the favour. There body meeting as Dick sat on Wally's lap letting his chest press against Wally's. He could feel Wally's heart beat matching his.

"I love you too Dick." moaned the ginger into the ebony haired boys mouth.

"good~dnnfff!" moaned the younger boy causing the older boy to vibrate. Just touching each other made the feel as if nothing could touch them. They were in the moment free from fear or danger.

"Dick Grayson will you please be my boyfriend?" Wally says letting the smile on his face grow with an evil grin Dick pulled Wally's face closer to him.

"of course, kid mouth. Who else could be as good as you!" the last bit sounded as if he was mimicking Wally. Wally always thought highly of him self but he think even higher of Dick. Everything about Dick made Wally's heart bounce about in his stomach. They way he was posies and set for anything. They way his body was slender and shapely yet built and so strong. They way when he became Robin he would still be the same towards Wally even if he wasn't to the others and they way he would let his walls slip only for the one he loved only for Wally.

That thought always made me feel light-headed and like my speed didn't matter because I was just me. I was just the guy who loved Dick Grayson so much it hurt. Thought Wally to himself.

Dick let his fingers link with Wally's that was all he needed Wally by his side he wasn't a rich kid or a super hero. He wasn't even an acrobat at this moment, he was just the boy who had fallen for his amazing, freckled, ginger, idiot of a best friend. The moment felt like a dream. Like the air was light the sand was too soft. When they headed home Dick was going to text Wally saying "Hi 184." if it was real and wasn't a dream. Obviously Dick thought he was just being silly but still set up a reply in case. If Wally remembered he would reply with a "top speedster 4233" so it was set.

Robin woke tying the message in his phone so fast you would have thought he was the speedster in the relationship. "Hi 184." he sent it biting his lip so hard he felt a metallic taste in his mouth. One minute later he turned to get of his bed when Dick was pushed down on the bed by a ginger blur. "top speedster four two three heart" he said happily as Dicks lips ghosted his.

"I love you, even if you prosiest on knocking me over every second." Robin giggled out.

"well I love you so much that when I see you I can't help it." he reply's sticking his tongue out.

"knock knock" they both froze staring at the man in the door way. "Excuse me young master, mister West. Bruce has breakfast ready when mister west came to the door I made more for him I hope this will please him."

"Thanks Al!" says the speedster overjoyed, as he picked up Dick bridal style to rush him down stairs.

"Thank yo…" was all Alfred could make out as the young masters rushed past.

"Young love!" Laughed Alfred overjoyed to see the young master smile properly again.

The End.

* * *

**This is a quick one-shot, for you to enjoy well waiting for the next chapter of my other stories. Unless you want more in witch case there could be a chapter 2. Love you guys!**


End file.
